


Sleepovers, Secrets, and Sex Talks

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine and Kurt being amazing parents, Coming Out, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, poor embarrassed boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Blaine goes to his son’s room to wake him and his best friend up for breakfast, he panics when Dalton’s best friend, Sawyer, isn’t on his air mattress, the place where he slept whenever he came over for the past four years.And then Blaine looks at Dalton’s bed.Kind of a future-fic version of Burt finding Blaine in Kurt’s bed after the infamous “Blame it on the Alcohol” party.





	Sleepovers, Secrets, and Sex Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I’m loving writing Klaine with kids right now, so I’ll do a brief rundown of their children here:
> 
> 1\. Tracy  
> 2\. Audrey  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton, twins
> 
> I imagined that they’d have two kids, and then they’d decide to have one more... and oops! It’s twins! Anyway, I could get into that even further, but I’ll leave it at that! Enjoy the story!

“They smell amazing, babe,” Blaine comments as he presses a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, watching as his husband expertly flips a vanilla cinnamon pancake — his signature.

“Thanks,” he hums. “Want to wake up the sleeping beauties?”

“Sure. Are Audrey and Finn back from their run yet?”

“Nope. Audrey texted me and said that they were going to run all the way to the grocery store and meet Tracy there for a ride back. I sent her off on a mission to get orange juice since we’re out.”

Blaine nods. “Alright. So just Dalton and Sawyer, then.”

“Yep.”

“I’ll be right back!” He calls, heading for the stairs. Dalton’s best friend of four years, Sawyer, slept over last night, and from the countless sleepovers they’ve had, Blaine knows he wouldn’t want to miss Kurt’s vanilla cinnamon pancakes.

When he arrives at Dalton’s room, he knocks. “Are you boys awake? Dad made pancakes.”

Hearing nothing, he waits a few moments before gently pushing open the door, ready to carefully step around Sawyer’s air mattress to get to the curtains so he could open them.

He’s about a foot into the room when he realizes that Sawyer’s not on his air mattress, though it is inflated and in its normal spot. Suddenly panicked that his son and best friend snuck out last night and never came back, Blaine frantically turns towards Dalton’s bed, already picturing it empty.

“Oh.”

Instead of finding his bed empty, he finds it twice as full.

In fact, the two boys are snuggling so close that they look basically like one giant lump.

“Oh,” Blaine repeats, frozen in place.  What now?

_Well_ , he thinks,  _someone’s going to need to wake them up somehow. I just really hope they’re both clothed._

“Hey, boys,” he calls, walking to the window to open up the curtains like usual. “Rise and shine! Dad made pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Dalton mumbles, not even opening his eyes. “What time —“

Suddenly, Dalton gasps, sitting up in bed, his face sickeningly white. “Oh my god. Pops. Oh my god, I —“ he looks down at the sleeping boy next to him. “Sawyer, wake up.”

Sawyer groans. “Make me, gorgeous.”

“Sawyer!” Dalton hisses, his face now flushing bright red as his eyes dart between his father and his —  _friend_ .

Sympathy and secondhand embarrassment wash over Blaine in a tidal wave of discomfort, so he offers his son what he hopes is a reassuring smile and heads for the door. “Why don’t you two come down when you’re ready?”

After he shuts the door behind him, Blaine exhales loudly, millions of thoughts flying through his head.  _Did I do that right? Was I too lenient? How did I not know my son liked boys? Did he tell me and I just forgot? Did he ever mention that he thought a male celebrity was hot? Obviously we could care less, but that’s something you usually know about — Did I handle that right?_

“Did you handle what right?” Kurt asks curiously, and Blaine suddenly realizes that his feet carried him into the dining room where Kurt is setting the table.

“Dalton and Sawyer are, uh, more than friends,” he relays, and Kurt’s eyes grow wide.

“And you found this out how?”

“They were sleeping together when I went to wake them up,” Blaine replies, then shakes his head quickly. “Not like that, but like, sleeping in the same bed, I mean, I don’t know what they were doing before I walked in, but it looked like they were clothed and sleeping, but when did that ever stop us, so —“

“Blaine,” Kurt puts a hand on his husband’s arm. “Breathe. Despite the roundabout way you said it, remember — they’re just like us. We were kids once, and we can’t get mad at them for being kids. Who are apparently in love.”

“I’m not mad,” Blaine clarifies, raising his hands in defense. “Just surprised. It was definitely one of those ‘oh my god, I’m the parent now, how do I react to this’ scenarios that I wasn’t exactly prepared for today.”

Kurt nods. “I know. But considering I heard no shocked screaming from you or the boys, I’d say you handled it well.”

“I just told them to come down when they’re ready. I think we should wait until we can talk with them privately to bring it up again.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Kurt agrees. “We’re pretty good at this parenting thing, huh?”

“We are parenting pros!” Blaine grins, high-fiving him when Kurt holds up his hand.

“Audrey texted me and said they’re ten minutes away,” Kurt comments, looking at his phone. “Hopefully that’s enough time for the boys to somewhat get over their embarrassment.”

Soft footsteps sound on the stairs. “Speak of the devil,” Blaine remarks quietly, and two obviously mortified boys walk into the dining room.

“I’m sorry,” Dalton stammers out. “We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to go behind your backs, but neither of us were really ready to say anything yet.”

“It’s okay, Dalton,” Kurt smiles gently. “I didn’t come out to my dad until I was 16. It’s a big deal.”

“I knew you would be supportive, obviously,” Dalton replies, wringing his hands nervously, “But I was just so confused — I still like girls, too. So... I’m bi.”

“Okay,” Blaine nods. “Cool. You’re still our Dalton, bud. Nothing changes.”

“Yeah, and Sawyer?” Kurt turns to him, and the poor kid looks absolutely terrified despite knowing Kurt and Blaine for four years. “You’re still welcome over here, of course. To hang out or sleep over. Nothing changes for you either.”

“And I don’t know if you’ve told your parents —“

“They’ll be fine with it... but I haven’t told them yet,” he murmurs. “If it matters, I’m gay, not bi.”

“Well, welcome to the club!” Blaine jokes with a warm smile, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “We have fun here.”

That breaks a smile out onto Sawyer’s face, some of the palpable nerves from the two boys finally washing away. 

“Thanks, dads,” Dalton sighs, glancing to Sawyer. “I knew you’d be cool with it, but I really did plan to tell you soon.”

They smile. “You did nothing wrong. But I have to ask,” Kurt begins. “Sawyer, did you ever receive ‘the talk’ about boys?”

“Dad!” Dalton cries, suddenly pained again.

Sawyer blanches, and Blaine stifles a snort. “Uh, no...”

“Well, I don’t want to force you because you’re not my child,” Kurt says, “But I just want to let you know that we’re here...” he gestures between him and Blaine, “...if your parents don’t feel comfortable talking about that or you want to know before you come out to them.”

“Dad!” Dalton says again, mortified.

“Uh, thanks,” Sawyer clears his throat. “I appreciate the offer.”

“Of course,” Kurt smiles. “I was absolutely oblivious at your age, and this one —“ he jerks his thumb in Blaine’s direction. “Tried to tell me, and then when I wouldn’t listen, he confronted my dad and told him he needed to research and talk to me.”

Sawyer chokes out a laugh. “Seriously?”

Blaine nods, looking all-too proud of himself. “Yep. And that was before we were even together.”

“They told us that story when they gave each of us ‘the talk,’” Dalton remarks. “Because they gave us a dual-sexuality talk without caring or knowing how we identified.”

Sawyer smiles slightly. “That’s really cool.”

“Well, it’s important to be prepared,” Kurt says. “Anyway, the others will probably be back any second now, and these pancakes are getting cold! I think we’ve talked it out enough.”

The two younger boys look relieved as they take their seats at the table, and Blaine glances over at them.

“If I may ask, how long has this been going on?”

Dalton smiles sheepishly. “A little over a month.”

“Not that you need it, but you have our blessing,” Kurt replies, and Blaine nods in agreement.

“Thanks. That means a lot,” Dalton answers. “Now I just need to figure out how to tell Finn and Tracy.”

“What about Audrey?” Blaine asks.

“She found out a week ago,” he says, ducking his eyes to his empty plate, and Sawyer clears his throat, suddenly very interested in the organization of his silverware.

Blaine and Kurt share a knowing look, figuring that they’d save their son and his boyfriend some embarrassment and leave it at that for now. They were kids once, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine  
> Feel free to request prompts!


End file.
